Question: The area of a square is $64$ square units. How long is each side?
$\text{? }$ $\text{? }$ The area is the length times the width. $ {\text{?}} \times {\text{?}} = 64\text{ } $ $ {8} \times {8} = 64\text{ } $ The sides of a square are all the same length, so each side must be $8$ units long.